<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>waterboy by amirinator, kross11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844877">waterboy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amirinator/pseuds/amirinator'>amirinator</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kross11/pseuds/kross11'>kross11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>69 (Sex Position), Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Begging, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bottom Zuko (Avatar), Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Gentle Sex, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Kissing, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sloppy Makeouts, Slut Shaming, Top Sokka (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:41:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amirinator/pseuds/amirinator, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kross11/pseuds/kross11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sokka gets captured by the Fire Nation on a mission and wakes up blindfolded in a dark room, with the Prince waiting to interrogate him. What will happen?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>244</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Me and my friend wrote this months ago and are finally posting it. Hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wind whistles past the Gaang’s ears as Appa swoops down to water level to avoid the burning rocks that the fire nation navy is throwing at them. As they draw closer to the V of ships, benders start hurtling columns of fire that Katara deflects with a water shield, whipping her arms this way and that to protect Appa from all sides.</p><p>	Aang shouts, “I’ll take care of the ones in the front! The rest of you split up and take care of the rest of them. Meet back on the head ship when you’re done.” He unfolds his glider and takes off in a swirl of wind, diving straight down toward the leading three boats.</p><p>	Katara and Toph jump off soon after, saying quick goodbyes, leaving Sokka and Suki to bring down the ships in the back of the formation. From aboard Appa, the couple could see the two benders start to tear through fire nation soldiers, effortlessly flying between ships to take out as many people as they could.</p><p>	“Okay, I have an idea,” Sokka tells Suki, pointing at the boats in the middle of the formation on the left and right. “If we get inside and then destroy the engine, the whole thing is gonna blow. I think they’re close enough to the ships behind them to take those ones out too, and maybe even the next ones.”</p><p>	“Sounds fun to me,” Suki says, looking at the ships as if they are already smoldering wrecks.</p><p>	“I’ll take the one on the left. Appa, Yip Yip!” Sokka yells, and the bison maneuvers through the ships and pulls up parallel to the pair's chosen boat. Sokka unsheathes his meteorite sword and thrusts it into the side of the ship, grunting at the exertion. He leans his muscled body forwards, sweat shining on his brow as he begins to carve a human sized hole in the plated metal.</p><p>	When a circle has been carved, Sokka pulls his sword out with a groan of effort and steps back. Suki takes the hint and launches herself forward, slamming feet first into the wall and pushing the circle in. She ends up crouched in a fighting stance on the floor of a hallway on the interior of the ship, fans unsheathed and in her hands.</p><p>	Sokka jumps in through the newly made hole. “Thanks Suki, I got it from here.” Sokka blushes, not knowing what to do. Before it can get too awkward, Suki pulls him in for a hug.</p><p>	“Be safe, stupid. See you back on the island.” As she steps back from the hug, she gives Sokka a quick peck on the cheek. She climbs back out through the hole, jumping onto Appa and flying toward her bunch of ships.</p><p>	“Alright,” Sokka whispers to himself, “go time.”</p><p>	He takes off, ears on alert for the sound of any fire nation soldiers patrolling the halls. Torches and fire nation banners adorn the walls on either side of him, making all areas blend together from lack of differentiation.</p><p>	Strangely, Sokka doesn’t find any fire nation soldiers. The rooms he peeks into all appear to be uninhabited besides a select couple of crew quarters lined by bunk beds, making it clear that the ship was manned by an abnormally small staff.</p><p>	Sokka continues along the hall, stealthily opening doors in search of the engine room. He reaches the end of the long hallway, faced with a larger and more adorned door. “This is it!” Sokka whispers to himself. He unsheathes his sword and grabs his boomerang in preparation, and then busts down the door.</p><p>	What he sees is DEFINITELY not an engine room. He finds himself at the end of a long table of fire nation officials, high ranking at the looks of it. Sokka pales, mouth falling open, as he sees who is sitting at the opposite end: Prince Zuko himself. At his right hand, the dragon of the West, General Iroh, was seated, legs crossed and a cup of steaming jasmine tea in his hands.</p><p>        Before Sokka can move a muscle, he is lying facedown on the ground, disarmed, hands twisted behind his back. He grits his teeth. All his training, to be taken down by just a few fire nation guards. Zuko and Iroh didn’t even have to move.</p><p>	“Look who it is, one of the avatar’s little friends. I remember you, you’re the pathetic non-bender who tried to fight me back at the South Pole. Seems like nothing has changed. Zuko’s voice from above is the last thing Sokka hears before one of the soldiers detaining him knocks him out on the prince’s command command.</p><p>. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . </p><p>	Katara drops onto the head ship on a thick wave of dirty water as Suki makes her way by jumping on top of remaining fire nation ship debris. She flips and climbs up the side using her Kyoshi skills, easily reaching the deck in a matter of seconds.</p><p>        Toph could be seen on a sinking ship about 500 yards away. Just before Katara could call out and offer a ride, Toph forcefully jerks her hands up and forward, launching herself towards the head ship at an alarming speed. She crash lands next to Suki but quickly stands up, still smiling from the success of her new metalbending technique in combat. </p><p>        Before she could tell them about it, Aang and Appa fly down and the three girls quickly jump aboard as the remaining ships launch fireballs in their direction. </p><p>       “Yip Yip Appa!” Aang yells as the sky bison struggles to escape without getting hit with fire.</p><p>       Just as they get out of reach from the fire benders and the adrenaline rush fades, Aang turns around to check on the Gaang.</p><p>      “Hey, where’s Sokka?”</p><p>       The three girls immediately jerk up, frantically scanning the people around them, quickly realizing Sokka isn't there and that he had never reached the ship that they had met up on.</p><p>       Toph quickly defends herself from the new crisis at hand. “Don’t look at me! Not like I could’ve seen that he wasn’t with us. Besides, Suki’s the one he was supposed to be with.”</p><p>       “Hey! He was with me when we agreed to blow up those ships, but he told me he would be able to meet back up at the head ship. I-I didn’t think anything would happen!” Suki’s fear is visible to the group, her Kyoshi warrior makeup starting to fade as a nervous sweat covers her face.</p><p>      “What did you do with my brother?” Katara’s anger and fear are apparent.</p><p>       Aang was still turned around on Appa’s neck as the three of them start to bicker about who was responsible, and what to do.</p><p>       Suki insists, “We have to go back and get him!”</p><p>       Katara agrees with her for once. “He can’t even bend, what if Zuko captured him or something? Who knows what that nut job could be doing to my brother right now?”</p><p>       “Are you crazy! We barely got out of there without being burnt to a crisp! They’re probably getting reinforcements right now. Kyoshi Island will be under attack again by tomorrow morning.” Toph doesn’t like flying but she is more than content to be far away from the fire nation fleet.</p><p>       “Guys, Toph is right. It's too dangerous right now. This happens all the time, I can’t even remember how many times I’ve gotten captured by the fire nation. We can get Sokka later. Right now we have to recover, and figure out why the fire nation was trying to destroy Kyoshi island.”</p><p>	To Katara and Suki’s disappointment, Aang’s right. It’s too risky right now and they can’t afford for the rest of the Gaang to be captured and separated. They fly back to Kyoshi Island and comfort its frightened residents as the sun sets.</p><p>. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .</p><p>	Just as Aang, Katara, Toph, and Suki’s night is coming to an end, Sokka’s has just begun. He comes to and feels leather cuffs wrapped tightly around his wrists and ankles. He’s blindfolded but can feel the heat of the torches that illuminate whatever room he’s in.<br/>
“Water boy!”</p><p>	Zuko’s raspy voice startles Sokka. His preliminary assessment of the room did not include a crazy fire nation prince. </p><p>	“I guess this is how Toph feels.” Sokka whispers under his breath.</p><p>	“Pay attention to me when I’m talking to you!” Sokka hears footsteps drawing closer to him, and then warm breath fanning across his face as the fire Prince steps into his personal space. He feels hands behind his head untying his blindfold, and light floods his vision.</p><p>	Sokka turns his head to the side and squeezes his eyes shut, refusing to acknowledge Zuko’s imposing presence. Zuko grabs his jaw, wrenching Sokka’s neck back so that he is forced to make eye contact. Sokka opens his eyes and faces the prince. He takes in the nasty scar that spans from Zuko’s inner eye to his hairline, almost reaching his ear.</p><p>	“That’s more like it,” Zuko snarls.</p><p>	Sokka refuses to break eye contact, staring directly into the Prince’s face. “What do you want from me?”</p><p>	“I need to find the avatar! You’re my bait. He has to come back for you eventually, no matter how useless you may be. You will tell me whatever I need to know about him.”</p><p>	Sokka throws his head back and laughs. “If you think I’ll tell you anything you’re even dumber than I thought you were.”</p><p>	“Listen here water boy—”</p><p>	“It’s Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe to you.”</p><p>	Sokka’s remarks only fuel Zuko’s frustration. “Listen here, Sokka, I need to find the avatar. It’s the only way my father is going to restore my honor so I can return home from banishment. You will tell me everything I need to know.”</p><p>	“Okay.”</p><p>	“Okay?” Zuko is confused. He did not expect this sudden change of heart from the clearly loyal water tribe boy.</p><p>	“But only if you untie me first.” Sokka always has a plan, and he knows just how to escape the fire prince’s clutches.</p><p>	“No! I refuse.”</p><p>	“C’mon. I’m just a weak non-bender and you’re the prince of the fire nation. Do you really think I’ll be able to do anything before you stop me? I don’t even have my space sword!”</p><p>	Zuko reluctantly steps back. “Fine.” He reaches for Sokka’s left cuff and begins to undo it. As soon as the clasp is released, Sokka pulls his hand toward his chest and begins to shake it in order to regain blood flow. Zuko does the same with the other cuff, leaving Sokka bound only by his feet.</p><p>	“These cuffs too,” Sokka tells Zuko, pointing to his feet, mind racing with possibilities of how to neutralize the prince once unbound and make his escape.</p><p>	Zuko scowls and drops to his knees, reaching for Sokka’s left foot. Sokka looks down at the prince on his knees in front of him and finds that he quite enjoys the image. Sokka immediately mentally slaps himself. He should not be fantasizing about the fire prince on his knees for him.</p><p>	Zuko finishes the left cuff and moves to the right one. Sokka, with a concrete plan of action in his mind, tenses and waits for the right moment. As soon as he hears the click of the cuff around his foot releasing, he springs into action.</p><p>	Sokka drops to his knees, grabs Zuko’s shoulders, and whips him around so that his back is facing Sokka. Then, he grabs Zuko’s left hand and fastens it into where Sokka’s left hand was moments before, making sure to watch Zuko’s other hand for any bending. Surprisingly, Zuko seems too startled to put up any sort of fight. Sokka fastens the prince’s other hand into the leather cuff and steps back, out of breath. The whole thing happened in less than three seconds.</p><p>	Zuko realizes belatedly what has just happened, thrashing roughly against his bonds and cursing. He starts releasing spurts of fire from his hands, but the chains were built to contain firebenders. “SOKKA!” Zuko roars, “RELEASE ME NOW.”</p><p>	Sokka walks around Zuko and stands in front of the bound prince. “Let me think about it.” He pauses for a couple seconds, eyeing Zuko intently. “No.”</p><p>	Zuko tries to lunge forward and headbutt Sokka, but he easily steps back and smirks at the helpless prince. “Who’s useless now?” The water tribe boy was very much enjoying having the prince tied up in front of him. Maybe he enjoyed it a bit too much. Whatever. He was gonna take advantage of it.</p><p>	Sokka met Zuko’s eyes and grinned. “Your turn to answer my questions. What is your father planning?”</p><p>	Zuko spat at Sokka’s feet. “I’m not telling you shit. And you’re wrong to assume I even know that in the first place. Banished, remember?”</p><p>	Sokka shrugs. “Worth asking.”</p><p>	Zuko yells with rage, trying to kick fire out at Sokka. But as soon as he lifts his legs, he drops down, the leather cuffs digging painfully into his wrists.</p><p>	Sokka takes the attempt as a warning and cautiously walks around the back of Zuko to strap his ankles to the structure as well. Zuko lunges forward with rage, shaking the apparatus holding him, but to no avail. Sokka had done a very good job strapping him in tight.</p><p>	The feeling of the leather digging into Zuko’s skin starts to make him feel something. He doesn’t quite know what it is, but his pants start to feel tighter around the crotch. Then tighter, and tighter, until Zuko realizes what that feeling is. He has a boner. A massive, throbbing boner.</p><p>	“I’ll be leaving now but-” as Sokka turns around to mock the tied up Zuko with a bad pun, the large bulge in his pants catches his eye.</p><p>	Sokka’s eyes widen comically. The mighty prince Zuko, cuffed and with a boner. Sokka raises an eyebrow, trying to make eye contact.</p><p>	“Are you— do you have a—”</p><p>	Zuko’s face flushes, his cheeks suffusing with bright pink. “N-no, I don't know what you’re talking about!” Zuko instinctively tries to reach his hands down to cover his boner, but the shackles once again restrain his movements.</p><p>	Sokka starts to laugh, bending over and clutching his stomach. “The prince of a fire nation, a slut for being tied up? The irony.” He makes a show of wiping away tears of laughter and stands up, a predatory gleam now present in his eyes. He struts over towards the fire prince, gesturing at his dick straining through his pants. “May I?”</p><p>	“No! What are you talking about! Get away from me!”</p><p>	“You clearly want it. Look at yourself. C’mon, just let me see what's going on. This is hilarious!” Sokka walks around the structure tying the prince up so that Zuko’s back is to him. He reaches around and places a gentle hand around Zuko’s throat, squeezing softly. He whimpers and his dick clearly twitches. “See? Listen to what your body wants. Give in.”</p><p>	Zuko’s mind is warring with itself. The clear submissive in him wants nothing more than to beg Sokka to fuck him senseless, and the prince in him is ashamed of his body’s reaction. What would Mai think? What would his father think?!</p><p>	Sokka's right hand starts to slide down the front of Zuko’s body, the other hand resting on his throat. Zuko sharply inhales as Sokka’s hand grazes over his abs, and continues down, towards something else. It takes everything in him to hold back a moan.</p><p>	Sokka reaches the brim of Zuko’s fire nation pants. He slips the very tips of his fingers underneath the waistband and then stops. “Beg me for it.”</p><p>	“B-Beg you? Are you serious? No, I-I’m not going to beg you for anything.”</p><p>	Sokka begins to run his finger in a figure eight fashion just under Zuko’s belly button. All of a sudden, he withdraws his fingers and removes his hand from Zuko’s neck, backing away. “Suit yourself.” He begins to walk toward the door.</p><p>        Zuko was begging before he even realized he was talking. “W-wait! Please. Don’t leave.”</p><p>	“Oh, so you do want me.”</p><p>	“No- I mean yes— I-I don’t know what I want.”</p><p>	“Let me help you figure it out.” Sokka walks back and drops to his knees in front of Zuko. “Now, beg me or I walk out this door.”</p><p>	Zuko squeezes his eyes shut for a moment, and then makes a decision. “P-please Sokka. Please touch me.” He looks away and blushes harder.</p><p>	Sokka smirks. “All you had to do was ask.” He slowly starts to wiggle Zuko’s pants down, freeing his aching dick. Zuko moans with the simple pleasure of his throbbing cock being freed. </p><p>	Sokka is now at eye level with the six incher. He traces his eyes over the bulging veins and pink mushroom head, working up a sizable amount of saliva at the sight. He lets his spit drip out, sliding his hand up and down and spreading the makeshift lube. Zuko moans, “Please don’t stop, f-fuck.”</p><p>	Sokka snorts. “Already begging? I haven’t even put my mouth on you yet.” Zuko doesn’t respond, head thrown back in pleasure. Sokka decides to get to the main event, taking Zuko all the way in one swift moment, the head hitting the back of his throat and Zuko’s navel touching his nose. He doesn’t even gag.</p><p>	Zuko tenses, hips stuttering, trying to shove deeper. His hands jerk against his restraints, wanting to tangle themselves in Sokka’s thick hair. He lets out a moan that echoes in the metal chamber.</p><p>	—Sokka pulls off long enough to say, “Be quiet, wouldn’t want to let any of your soldiers or even your uncle walk in on this.” He goes back to bobbing his head up and down, putting his all into this blowjob. He uses his tongue to swirl around, and Zuko’s hips jerk in response.</p><p>	After another minute or two in which Sokka shows no signs of letting up, Zuko pants, “P-please, Sokka, I’m gonna cum, f-fuck.” As soon as the words are said, Sokka immediately pulls off. “W-wait, please let me cum.”</p><p>	Sokka smiles up at the prince, a string of saliva still connecting his mouth to Zuko’s aching dick. “You're gonna cum with my dick inside you like a good little slut.”</p><p>	Zuko’s eyes go wide and he moans at the very thought of Sokka’s dick in his tight ass, his still hard cock waiting for the sweet release of an orgasm.</p><p>	“N-no you don't, please I need to.”</p><p>	“You are going to cum with my dick inside of you and that is final.”</p><p>	Zuko rolls his head back. He wants to cum so bad already, just a few more strokes inside of Sokka’s mouth is all it would take. But he knows that it's no longer in his control. He likes that it’s no longer in his control.</p><p>	“I’m going to untie you now. If you try anything funny I’ll make sure the whole fire nation knows how you begged for my cock, how you begged for my mouth. I’d like to see your honor recover from that.” Sokka stands up and reaches for the prince’s restraints. “Do you understand?”</p><p>	“Y-yes, I understand.” Zuko’s right arm gets freed first, and the prince immediately shakes his arm to regain blood flow. The same follows for the remaining three limbs until Zuko has been completely freed. His common sense eyes the door and thinks about just shooting the young water nation boy with a burst of fire and running. But something else is compelling him to stay.</p><p>	When Zuko is able to redirect his attention back to Sokka, he sees the water nation boy taking off his gloves and arm wraps. Sokka’s veiny forearms catch Zuko’s eye as the dark-skinned boy methodically begins to remove his shirt as well.</p><p>	Sokka casually commands Zuko, “Get down on the floor,” like the prince is a well trained polar bear dog.</p><p>	Zuko immediately drops to his hands and knees, never taking his hungry eyes off of Sokka. Sokka finishes removing his shirt to reveal his dark, defined abs. Zuko continues watching as he removes his pants to unleash an 9-inch erection. The throbbing unit slaps against Sokka’s stomach, then settles into a curved position. </p><p>        Sokka picks up his discarded machete and yanks the blue orb out of the blade. He fiddles with it for a second before unscrewing the top half of the ball. Zuko could barely see from his position, but there seemed to be a small pool of thick, clear liquid sitting inside the orb.</p><p>	As Sokka walks around to Zuko’s behind, he scoops the gel into his hands and coats his raging boner with it.</p><p>	“What is that? What are you doing?”</p><p>	“It’s a special water nation lube, it makes taking dick less painful.” Sokka angles his head to the side to view Zuko’s clenching asshole from behind. “We’ll need it seeing as you're nice and tight. I bet you’ve never had 9 inches inside of you.”</p><p>	Zuko looks down with embarrassment and whispers, “I’ve never had any inches inside of me. I-I’m a v-virgin. W-why would it be painful?”</p><p>	“What, you’re telling me that the knife girl you have a thing with never pegged you? I figured that girl’s strap-on would be enormous! Don’t worry, I’ll be extra gentle with you.” Sokka knows that he’s not going to be gentle, but the prince doesn’t need to know that yet.</p><p>	Sokka grabs the cheeks of Zuko’s surprisingly large ass and pulls them apart, spitting on the tight (for now) hole for a bit of extra lube. “Ready?”</p><p>	Zuko squeezes his eyes shut. “Y-yeah.”</p><p>	Sokka grabs his boner and lines up with Zuko’s clenching hole. “Fantastic.” With no warning, he shoves his hips forwards with all his strength, sheathing himself balls deep in one smooth thrust.</p><p>	Zuko screams. He feels like he is getting ripped apart, and he can't tell whether it’s the most painful thing or the best thing he's ever experienced. He feels so full and stretched. After about three seconds, he decides firmly on best thing and Sokka hasn’t even moved yet.</p><p>	Sokka gives Zuko zero time to adjust, pulling almost all the way out and then slamming back in. Zuko whines, and the water tribe boy clamps a hand over his mouth. “We don’t want Iroh hearing us. Now contain yourself like a good little bitch or there will be consequences.” Sokka grabs the discarded blindfold that he was wearing when he first woke up and shoves it into the Prince’s mouth, using it as a makeshift gag. “Much better.”</p><p>	Zuko can’t even think. All he feels is the cock in his ass and the gag in his mouth, no other thoughts in his head besides “harder,” “fuck,” and “Sokka.” Sokka uses his now freed hand to grab a fistful of Zuko’s hair and pulls. The prince’s back arches and he moans the loudest possible considering the gag.</p><p>	“Oh, so you like that?” Sokka says, a glint appearing in his eye and a smile stretching across his face. “Good to know.” He proceeds to yank Zuko’s jet black hair and thrust in as hard as he can at the same time. The prince sees stars, untouched dick twitching. He tries to reach for it, but Sokka grabs his wrist and forces it away. “No. Like I said, you’re coming from my dick and nothing else, like a good bitch. Don't you dare try that again.”</p><p>	Sokka changes the angle and hits Zuko’s prostate dead on. The prince’s whole body jerks, his jaw dropping open, the gag falling out, and a silent scream escaping. It’s like nothing he has ever experienced before. The water tribe boy takes note of his discovery, speeding up and scraping against the sensitive spot with every powerful thrust in. </p><p>	“Fuck,” Sokka grunts, sounding out of breath from the pleasure and the exertion. “Come on slut, I know you’re close. Cum on my dick. You know you want to.”</p><p>	Zuko can feel his orgasm in the pit of his stomach, building and building and building until he can’t contain it anymore. His back bows and his toes curl, eyes rolling back as his cock starts to spurt cum all over his stomach and the floor. Sokka isn’t far behind, thrusts becoming erratic as he nears the edge. He slams himself in all the way and empties deep into Zuko’s ass, spreading a warm sensation in the prince’s stomach.</p><p>	Zuko collapses, not able to hold himself up on his hand and knees anymore. Sokka pulls out, looking at the near passed out prince with a look of. . . fondness? Interesting.<br/>
“Fuck, Sokka, I don’t even know how— That was—”</p><p>	“Shut up, I know. Go to sleep, you look exhausted.”</p><p>	Zuko doesn’t need convincing, and he immediately drops his head onto the floor, his eyes shutting instantly. Sokka smiles, knowing that he did well that night.</p><p>	No matter how awful Zuko had been to them, Sokka wasn't about to leave him passed out on the floor, naked and with cum dripping out of his ass. He grabs his undershirt and cleans up, and then gets dressed (minus the undershirt-turned cum rag). He dresses the prince and blows out the torches lining the wall. Sokka dozes off in a corner of the room, his body still gleaming with sweat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Prince Zuko! Wake up.” Zuko jerks upwards from the floor, startled by his uncle's booming voice coming from the hallway outside. What the hell kind of dream did he have last night?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You better respond before he comes in.” Zuko has to contain his yelp upon hearing Sokka’s whisper from behind him. He wasn’t able to see Sokka well last night, but the water tribe boy's face glows in the morning light, and a wave of attraction flows over Zuko’s entire being. Suddenly, his morning wood is no longer just a side effect of waking up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uncle, leave! I just woke up! I need to speak with the hostage more this morning. Do not disturb me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where does that commanding side of you come from? I’m really just— Wow, I would never assume what a fucking bottom you would be.” Sokka smiles from his corner as he fidgets with his boomerang, still in disbelief of last night's events. “That was a wild night, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko sinks his head into his hands. As soon as he starts to think more about it, the prince is overwhelmed with embarrassment and shame. His girlfriend, his mission, his honor. “What did you do to me? How did you— Why did I—” Zuko stands up over Sokka, resisting the urge to throw fire at him so as to never have to remember the night again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka stands up slowly until he is making eye contact with Zuko, only a breath away from the prince’s face. “Zuko. Shut the fuck up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka leans in and lands a kiss on the prince's delicate lips. Zuko’s eyes widen, but instinct quickly takes over, yet again. He shuts his eyes and lets Sokka's tongue dominate his mouth with ease. He drapes his arms over the boy's neck and pulls himself in, crushing his body to Sokka’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka reaches behind him and grabs Zuko’s hands. “Follow me.” The water tribe boy leads Zuko to the door and peers out of it to see if there are any guards in the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you crazy? Someone will see us! Can we just stay here? Please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Both of our knees are bruised to shit. C’mon, we're finding a bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka yanks Zuko into the hallway and tiptoes to the closest room he can find. Zuko catches a glimpse of the mischievous smile on Sokka’s face and quickly feels a smile forming on his own. No one has ever seemed to care this much about the prince besides his mother, all those years ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka quietly shuts the door behind Zuko. Just as Sokka remembered, there are only a few twin size beds with linen sheets in the small room. Zuko still looks paranoid about being in the room, but Sokka immediately yanks him onto the nearest bed to continue making out, putting him at ease immediately. Zuko ends up on top of Sokka, knees on either side of his hips. One hand holds the other boy’s above their heads, fingers intertwined, his other hand busy pulling Sokka’s hair tie out of his wolf tail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boys continue kissing horizontally, until Zuko feels the hard curve of Sokka’s dick grind on his ass. Sokka slips his hand under Zuko’s shirt, tracing the hard lines of his abs. His fingers dance back down Zuko’s body until Sokka is able to grab the bottom of the prince’s shirt, pulling it upwards. They reluctantly pull apart and Zuko sits up, taking the hint and yanking his shirt off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko pulls at the hem of Sokka’s shirt, “Your turn.” Sokka sits up, Zuko still straddling his hips, and pulls his shirt up over his head. Zuko plants both hands on his chest and pushes him back down, leaning over and connecting their lips again. Sokka’s hands come up and grab Zuko’s ass, gripping roughly. Zuko whines in response, arching his back, pushing his ass further into Sokka’s hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko all of a sudden has an idea. A </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> good idea. He sits up and climbs off Sokka’s lap, shoving down his pants and underwear. The other boy does the same, and within a few seconds both of them are naked, hard cocks exposed to the cool air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lie down,” Zuko tells Sokka, and he scurries to obey, lying down on his back, hands at his sides. Zuko swings a knee over Sokka’s head, exposing himself and also putting himself at eye level with the water tribe boy’s leaking cock. He takes a deep breath in preparation, as this is his first time giving head, and then just goes for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swallows Sokka down as deep as he can, gagging when the head hits the back of his throat. He hears Sokka moan from behind him, and then he feels a warm mouth on his own dick. Zuko groans, muffled by the dick in his mouth, and renews his efforts, shoving his head down, trying to take him all the way in. Unpracticed as he is, he doesn’t make it, but Sokka does not seem to care. He can feel the vibrations of Sokka’s muffled moans on his dick, and it’s a pleasant feeling, his back arching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Sokka’s hands curl around Zuko’s thighs, landing on his ass and pulling his hips down, deepthroating the prince. Zuko feels himself approaching his orgasm, and starts bobbing his head up and down as fast as he can, trying to get Sokka to cum with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka all of a sudden pulls off, Zuko whining at the loss, mouth still full. “Wait,” Sokka pants, “I don’t want us to cum yet.” Zuko hesitantly takes his mouth off, mad that he was denied his orgasm, and climbs off Sokka’s face. He turns to look at him, dick aching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka, still lying on his back, whispers, “C’mere.” Zuko crawls closer, straddling the other boy’s hips once again. “Ride me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko’s eyes widen, and he nods enthusiastically. Sokka smiles gently at him, one of his hands coming to rest on his hip and the other lining his cock up with Zuko’s still loose asshole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka meets his eyes. “Ready sweetheart?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As an answer, Zuko slams his hips down, throwing his head back and moaning brokenly. He feels even more full in this position, and he is free to control the speed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks up and notices there’s a mirror hanging above the bed they were on. He looks </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrecked.</span>
  </em>
  <span> His hair is down and messy, lips red and swollen, his eyes glazed over, and cheeks dusted pink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka delicately places his rough hands on Zuko’s small hips, gently pushing and pulling the boy this way and that. Regardless of Sokka’s help, he still makes the effort to slowly move up and down, thighs beginning to ache from the strain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were no words, only heavy breathing and muffled moans. Zuko lolls his head forward, looking down at Sokka. Their eyes lock, and remain that way, even as Sokka begins to speed up the previously slow and delicate pace, rocking his hips up roughly. Their movements become frantic and rushed, both boys craving the release of orgasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka takes his hands off Zuko and throws them behind his head, grabbing the wire bed frame. Zuko takes total control, lifting and dropping his hips with impressive speed. He leans forward and plants his hands on Sokka’s chest, and as a result the angle changes to hit Zuko’s prostate with every movement of his hips. He cries out, eyes becoming unfocused, as the only thing he could think about was his nearing orgasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka feels his climax approaching and his toes begin to curl as the pleasure builds inside of him, fingers tightening on the bed frame and muscled arms flexing. Zuko arches backwards, his head tossing his mess of hair back with it. The prince felt his orgasm building higher, each micromovement bringing him closer and closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Zuko nears the edge, Sokka grunts “Cumming!” The prince feels liquid spurting into his ass and dripping down Sokka’s cock onto the bed. It made the slide of Sokka’s cock even smoother, the aggressive slap of skin echoing through the abandoned room as Zuko continues to bounce up and down, chasing his release.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just a few more pushes is all it would take to be right there with the water tribe boy. Sokka’s dick just barely grazes Zuko’s prostate again before he is cumming, a broken moan forcing its way out of his chest. Cum shoots out onto Sokka’s abs, painting the tan skin white.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks back down at Sokka who is still panting, trying to recover. Zuko leans in, chest sliding against his own cum, and kisses Sokka. He sits up on his knees to slide Sokka’s dick out of his sore ass when the whole ship shudders, forcing the boy to fall back down onto Sokka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko’s eyes refocus from his dazed state, the angry fire prince persona taking over again. “What the hell was that?” Zuko gets up and runs to the small window, trying to get any hint of what caused the large shake. A blur of tan fur speeds past the window and the ship tilts again, knocking Zuko off his feet and onto his still bare ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka, who had only just sat up, quickly realized who, or rather what, it was. His friends really couldn't have had worse timing. “That’s the boomerang gang,” Sokka tells Zuko, still on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The avatar and my friends. It’s the group of people you’ve been chasing all around the world. They’re coming to ‘rescue’ me from you.” Sokka looks clearly annoyed as he picks up his shirt from the ground and shimmies back into the skin tight blue pants. He uses the bedsheets to wipe his stomach clean before putting his shirt on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko gets off the floor and turns back around, upon seeing Sokka walk towards the door his eyes soften. “Wait, I want to stay with you.’’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka turns around, a sad smile on his face. “You can’t. You’re with the Fire Nation and you’re still trying to catch my best friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No matter the pull Zuko felt toward the water tribe boy, he couldn’t abandon his nation and his honor. He turns away, tears gathering in his eyes. He knows he has to say goodbye, but his very soul rebels against the idea. He feels strong arms encircle him from behind and warm breath on his ear, and he just cries harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zuko. Baby, it’s okay. I promise we’ll see each other again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The prince turns around and buries his face in Sokka’s chest, staining his shirt with tears. The lovers feel the ship shake again, and Sokka moves to disentangle himself. He presses one more kiss to Zuko’s lips, and then walks out the door, leaving the crying Prince behind.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>